


A Misplaced Note (TicciSans)

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Serial Killers, crossover ship, jealous toriel, original ship, ticcisans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Two worlds collided in the form of a relationship.It felt like Romeo and Juliet to those around them. Two people from different backgrounds and races met, and against all odds, fell in love. As a result, both of their worlds mash against one another in a battle that should have never happened.Maybe Sans shouldn't have opened that window. Or maybe Toby shouldn't have climbed in.Either way, it was too late now.~~~~~~Basically my CreepyPasta x Undertale crossover got really popular so I guess this ship is a thing? I really didn't expect to create a TicciSans ship when I wrote the first book but whoops here we are!
Relationships: Sans/Ticci Toby
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

No one noticed at first.

Of course, it wasn't very obvious at first, as neither had been in love.

The beginning of the events occured when Sans had opened a window he shouldn't have. One fateful night, under the moons watchful eye, Sans had committed a sin. He let a serial killer into his home.

With the brisk breeze flowing in behind him, Toby stood, his ruffled brown hair bouncing against his scalp as he looked down at the short skeleton.

They were strangers at that time, Toby's hidden eyes behind his orange goggles connecting with Sans' eye lights for the first time in their lives. It wasn't a look of love, not at first. In fact, it was one of confusion.

It was too obvious that Toby commited sins that resulted in death. Blood clung to his clothes as his high levels did his L.O.V.E, tainting his figure to others eyes.

But Sans was different. He judged accordingly. Not on stats, not on blood, but _how_ both were obtained. And thus, Sans saw who Toby really was. How he killed those who needed death, how he worked for another that had saved his life. The true Toby was what Sans saw, resulting in him opening the window to guide the other to safety.

"In here!" Sans had persisted.

The sirens wailed past the house, searching for a killer on the streets that was no longer outside. Since Toby had retreated inside, they wouldn't see him, believing the man to be elsewhere.

And so, Toby had been hidden from the police.

The question lingered on the boys tongue, soon delivered to the air in a short burst of breath.

"Why w-would you hide m-me?"

The stutter was apparent, his muscles jerking as he spoke. The hatchet on his back didn't bother to hide what crimes he had just committed.

Their conversation was as quick as Toby's stay. Short, but unforgettable. The clock mounted on Sans' wall barely ticked a few minutes before Sans was bidding a goodbye to their first meeting. The words of Sans rang through Toby's head as the clock did, his footsteps oddly light as they danced throughout his mind.

"Because," Sans had spoken, his teeth twisting into a soft smile, "You hurt those who hurt others. You judged them and found them guilty for hurting you. Is there really any shame in that? I would have done the same."

That was far from their last encounter, however. Although the two had continued their daily lives without a word spoken about the other, their thoughts ran rampant with the occurrence in mind. To Toby, Sans had been the skeleton who saved his life. To Sans, Toby had been the man who was wrongly accused.

Sans never did like the law enforcement. When it came to judging a child of their sins, and protecting others, they ultimately failed. It would always be up to Sans in the end, his knowledge expanding past theirs in ways they couldn't comprehend. That was the problem with being a judge, only he could truly see what people were good or bad.

Their second meeting was just as short, even shorter than the first. On one side of the street walked Sans, his blue hoodie bouncing in rhythm with his brothers steps. On the other had been Toby, walking along side an orange hooded man Sans couldn't bother to identify. The two made eye contact, and a soft smile was served between them without any other actions. And so, the two continued, Sans listening to Papyrus' rants about spaghetti and Toby pressing on with the silence between him and his friend. Neither spoke or made any indications of knowing the other, and both were fine with that. They were at opposite spectrums of life, after all, their lives simply weren't meant to mix. And against the odds the world had given them, their stories continued to intermingle until it was the same story.

A third meeting was unknown to one of them. Sans had stumbled across a dead body on the way home, finding Toby standing above them as he silently cleaned his hatchet. Just as silent Sans left, a knowing smile melting from his face to its usual look. No crimes were reported that night; after all, wasn't Sans too lazy to bother reporting any sort of murder?

The fourth meeting was intentional. Toby had arrived at the house on the brim of a sunset, standing on the other side of the street in hesitance. It had been Sans that noticed and called the brown haired boy over, inviting him in. After leftovers of Grillby's was eaten, and a discussion wafted through the air just as the scent of burgers did, they shared the night together before Toby had to leave.

After that, it just set off. Months passed, meetings popping up constantly. Some days they walked multiple hours, other times they bumped into each other on the street and would walk together. Hours turned into days, phone numbers slipping into each others hand so they could extend their meetings over text. Sans would sit next to Papyrus on the couch, unknown to his brother that he was texting the very man that had killed his neighbor. Toriel would peak in when Sans chuckled at his phone, assuming that the silly skeleton had found another pun on reddit he would share with her later, ignorant to the fact that Toby himself had actually sent the pun. Meanwhile, Toby would lie in his bed, eagerly awaiting for Sans' response to his pun that he had spent all day thinking of. Masky, one of his fellow proxies, would walk past his room and look in. He would spend a moment wondering why Toby was on his phone so much lately, before he would be thankful for the lack of his annoying words and hurry away.

The feelings had developed in Toby first. Naturally they had, this was the first time Toby had the chance to experience a romantic interest in another. It soon grew and blossomed such as the flowers within his hands had, the man's trembling hands holding them out.

The flowers were stolen, Toby couldn't buy them. He would have to ask for money from his boss, then he would have to explain why he would need money. No one knew about Sans from Toby's world, just as no one knew about Toby from Sans'. Toby hadn't really known how to make the other love him, resorting to the traditional means of 'pretty' flowers a search on google delivered. The flowers were old, ranging in colors, a few even withering just as Toby's soul had when Sans stared at them, wordless.

However, the skeleton still accepted them, giving a soft smile to the other as he always did.

A date followed, the two sharing a night together under the stars with poorly made sandwiches made by Sans. Usually Sans would never cook, but for Toby, he did anyway, trying his best (yet failing) to create sandwiches for a picnic. They were sloppy, the overwhelming amount of ketchup seeping from the sides and onto both of their laps. Yet, Toby still ate it, because it had come from Sans.

That's where problems in their stories started showing to the others in their lives. The origin of Sans' flowers in a vase on his counter were questioned by Papyrus, Sans stuttering up an excuse from being caught off guard. The search history of romantic gifts remained on Toby's computer when another killer had used it, Toby too stumbling through a poorly made lie to hide the true intentions behind his searches.

Nevertheless, the two continued in their forbidden romance, meeting under the shadows of night to cover their dates. Gifts were more thoroughly hidden, Sans concluding to hide Toby's gifts in his basement to prevent suspicion, and Toby using excuses of stolen property to suddenly explain his increased amount of food and items. It worked for the two during a period of time, Sans covering the items with a blanket whenever his friends made an appearance at his house, and Toby cramming things under his mattress if they were too condemning of their activities.

That was until their cover had been ripped from them. It was a good attempt on both parts, but a single misplaced letter by Sans crashed their reality as they had known it.

It wasn't even in the open. Sans didn't have enough time to scramble downstairs to hide it with the other items, instead cramming it into a nearby drawer before welcoming his guests.

The drawer was open. Just a tiny little smidge, that was it. A single fracture of air between the two pieces of wood broke like a dam when Undyne noticed, pulling it open to reveal the crinkled letter from Toby.

And just like that, the information was out as she read it, a grin pushing her lips to reveal her sharp teeth. Sans noticed when he turned, eye sockets peeling back in fear when he realized his mistake.

The thin barrier between CreepyPasta and monsters had just been broken.


	2. Chapter 2

It took no time before everyone was upon Sans, surrounding him with their own individual questions. Understandable, as Sans had never really shown any romantic interest in anybody in his life. It would bring a lot of attention to both him and a possible romantic partner, of which Sans was trying to avoid doing.

"This is so cute!" Undyne roared, "I can't believe you have a love letter!"

"It's not a love letter," Sans defended, dread lingering in the air around him. "It's just some letter."

"Really?" Undyne snorted, "This is exactly like what I wrote to Alphys!"

To emphasize, Undye looked down at the crinkled white paper, reading off the words for everyone to hear. " _Sans, When you said you would be mine, You made my heart shine. You are all I want in life. Everyday I think about you, I miss you every moment we are apart. I love you._ "

"Aw!" Everyone else cooed while Alphys squealed.

"OTP! OTP!" Alphys chanted, her eyes practically sparkling.

"That is so cute!" Papyrus said, red gloves pressed against his smiling teeth.

"Sans, I can't believe you're dating someone," Toriel said, looking down at the paper. "It's rather... unexpected."

Sans took the opportunity of distraction to snatch the paper back from his friend's hands, the incriminating evidence feeling as if on fire against his palm. It was too late, though, as the letter had already been disclosed to the group. There was no going back from that.

"Who is it?" Frisk asked, eager to learn of the secret identity of Sans' lover.

"No one!" Sans said, folding the paper under his hands.

"Aw come on, you can tell us nerd!" Undyne said.

"Is it another monster?" Papyrus asked.

"No!" Sans said.

"Is it a human?" Frisk asked.

"OTP!" Alphys screeched, her claws practically tearing through her sleeves as she held onto them to calm herself.

"No, it's no one!" Sans said, the note slipping back into his pocket.

"Come on dude, someone obviously wrote you some love letter!" Undyne's gaze never left him, her interest in this topic burning such as the fire did within her eyes.

"Was it anonymous?" Papyrus asked.

"It didn't have a name," Toriel told him, "It could be just someone with a crush."

"Who is it? I have to know!" Alphys said, eyes glimmering.

Sans felt trapped, both mentally and physically. His friends had practically backed him into a corner with their bodies and their words. There was no excuse, it was a love letter through and through.

"Can we meet them?" Papyrus asked.

"No," Sans said.

"So you do know who it is!" Undyne concluded, her grin displaying her knowledge that she had caught him.

Sans froze as one would in a situation like this, words lost with any hopes of avoiding this topic.

"It's no one guys, just drop it." Sans tried to gear the conversation away. "Some person just wrote it, it's not a big deal."

"Why won't you tell us who it is?" Papyrus asked.

There was no answer that Sans could conquer up. They wouldn't accept Toby as Sans did, they would have turned the blood covered man away if he had ended up in their backyards. But not Sans, no.

Maybe... there was enough time to salvage this. If Sans could take control of the direction of this conversation, he could navigate it through the social storm that surrounded him.

"We haven't really become official to anyone yet, and we both agreed to keep it secret," Sans lied.

"I knew it!" Undyne roared.

"How long has your little secret been going on?" Toriel asked.

Sans paused for a moment before deciding to tell the truth, letting it slip out in a brief "Seven months," before he prepared for the backlash.

"Seven _months_?" Everyone demanded.

"Yeah?" Sans squeaked out.

"You've been dating someone for seven months, and you never told me?" Papyrus asked.

"Like I said, we never really wanted to let it out yet!" Sans defended himself, sticking up his hands. "Look at how you guys are reacting now, I figured it would be pretty chaotic if I let it slip."

"But seven months is well past the time you should have told us," Toriel said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want this massive freak out explosion," Sans said.

"Of course we would freak out! You're dating someone!" Alphys squealed, "Can we meet them?"

"I can't believe you never told me! Your brother!" Papyrus said sadly.

"I was going to tell you guys, I was actually planning on doing it in a few days!" Sans said, "We were just talking about how."

"Alphys is right, could we meet them?" Undyne asked.

There was no excuse to deny them of meeting Toby. After a few text messages sent to Toby, and a few minutes of hiding his screen from his insistent friends, he and Toby settled on a simple plan along with Sans' friends. Tomorrow Toriel would host a dinner at her house, and would invite everyone, including Toby. They would meet there, have dinner, and it would be over.

Well, at least Sans hoped it would be over.

Meanwhile, with Toby, his fellow serial killers were unaware of what was happening. Toby stared down at his phone, orange goggles blocking the view of his eyes. Yet, the man still watched the messages unfold, replying after a moment of thought to them.

"U-Uh, Masky!" Toby yelled into the other room, his body jerking as he shifted on the dark green sofa below him.

"Please don't start with the 'Masky's'," One of his partners groaned, white mask looking up at him.

"No, t-t-t-that isn't it," Toby said, hand angling the phone away from view. "There's an animal petting z-zoo tomorrow and I was wondering if w-we were going to be going on a mission because there's some c-c-c-cute animals and I want to-"

A long groan was drawn out. "Another one? I don't mind you skipping out on another one, Hoodie and I can handle it again, but you have to stop going to all of these petting zoos. I know you make it up afterwards, but it's just too many petting zoos!"

"I-I like cute things!" Toby objected.

"It's fine, he's been making up the time," Hoodie, another proxy said, the black fabric muffling his voice, "And the boss said it's alright."

A lot of narrowed twisting and turning through lie after lie managed to secure Toby and Sans' relationship as a secret. Securing Sans' town as his own was a large part of ensuring no other serial killers would be roaming about his boyfriend and their relationship, claiming all missions there as his own.

Oh, Toby really liked saying that. Boyfriend. It was a nice word to say. No matter how many times he said it, the man would never get over how exciting it was to be dating Sans.

It was a constant struggle. Through balancing his constant lies with both him and now to Sans' friends, it was difficult. In the end, though, it was utterly worth it. Toby loved Sans and his life, but he knew they could never mix. Toby was a killer, Sans wasn't. Sans was able to go through airport security without getting arrested, Toby would be tackled when he was identified.

Either way, neither of them cared. They loved one another, and that was the final verdict.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if the two were driving to their coffins, the cars soft humming not easing their pounding souls. The sun stood proud in the sky as they drove directly towards it, road empty and barren of life. Bones gripped the steering wheel with panic laced in his voice.

"We'll be okay," Sans hummed out as the engine did, "Right?"

"Y-yeah, I think w-we can do this. I've t-talked to normal people before, I-I can do it again!" Toby said, a nervous fluster dancing with each word in harmony.

The turn signal sounded before the car was turning onto a neighborhood street, soft wind prickling against the windows.

"We both have the story, right?" Sans asked, a brief glance taken at his beloved. "We met at the store, started hanging out, and went on a lot of dates. No murder, no hiding from the police."

"Yeah, y-yeah," Toby repeated, nodding firmly.

The house approached too quickly, looming over the small car as Sans pulled into the gravel driveway. A few other cars were scattered about in the grass, Sans picking an opening between his brother's and Toriel's car to park.

"Alright, okay." Despite the lack of needing oxygen, Sans took a deep breath anyway, using the warm air to try and sooth his worry. "We met at a store, you're not a murderer, and you have to wear that because of your injury."

Toby's hand drifted up the skin of his face before resting on his bare nose, feeling the absence of his usual orange goggles. It wasn't the first time Toby had went without them, far from it. The need to blend in caused the removal of them in public, only ever wearing them when his identity needed to remain hidden. But the need for his true face was overwhelming in this situation. Not only would Toby have to act normal, he would have to try and impress Sans' friends and _brother_. The mask pressed against his mouth stayed, though, there was no removing that. Only a select few have seen the boy unmasked, Sans remaining to be one of the small group that would see Toby's full face.

The house, although small, still felt as if it was a large building as the two approached on foot. A simple one floor house with white walls and a brown roof, the flowers prominent in the front garden. Movement in a window alerted Toby, the man looking to see a small child's face peeping at him before ducking out of view.

"And there goes Frisk," Sans muttered, looking at Toby. "You ready?"

"N-No." Toby was brutally honest. "I'm not."

The door cared for not Toby's preparedness as it peeled open, the large goat monster standing in the opening with a large smile.

"Sans! Hello, hello!" Toriel said, quickly ushering the skeleton inside before she noticed his boyfriend. "Ah, you."

"I-I'm Toby," Toby introduced himself.

It felt unfamiliar, shaking someone else's hand. Her paw felt soft, welcoming him into the home. Except for how crushing her grip was, Toby had to pull his hand away quickly.

Another jerk carried throughout his body as the door was closed behind him, the two shuffling off their shoes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! We've heard barely anything about you." A direct glance was shot at Sans, who simply shrugged with an awkward smile.

"S-Sorry," Toby apologized. "We both had s-said we wanted t-t-t-to keep it under wraps, but he told me a-a-about you. You're T-Toriel, right?"

"Yes," Toriel answered, giving a forced smile. "Everyone else is in the dining room, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be overwhelmed."

"Oh, t-thank y-y-you," Toby said.

Walking into the next room felt like a trap.

Toby felt surrounded, everyone's gazes on him, watching the poor man like he was their next meal instead of the food prepared on the table. Thankfully, Toby managed to claim a seat at the end of the table, averting his eyes from the others to look at Sans. His boyfriend gave an encouraging smile as he sat down between Toby and Toriel. That helped a little.

The fish monster, Undyne, was the one who spoke up first. "I got to be honest, I didn't expect you to actually be real! Holy crap, Sans got a boyfriend!"

"Hello boyfriend of my brother! I am the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus exclaimed, placing a gloved hand against his white shirt. "I'm sure Sans has talked about me."

"H-H-He has," Toby affirmed, nodding before his body jerked.

Sans had taken the time to explain to everyone that Toby had a stutter and 'tick', a disability forcing his muscles to jerk uncontrollably. Everyone was already aware of this, so when Toby stuttered and ticked, none of them seemed surprised by it.

"Well, uh, I-I'm Toby," Toby announced to everyone, giving an awkward wave to the table. "But I guess y-you all a-a-a-a-already know that."

"I didn't," Sans joked, grinning at Toby.

"I'm Frisk!" Frisk said.

"I-I'm Alphys," Alphys said, her nervous stutter showing while her eyes remained glistening with her shipping habits.

Undyne slammed her hands onto the table, gathering attention onto her. "And I'm Undyne, but who cares about that? I wanna know everything about you two and how that note ended up being written!"

"U-Undyne!" Alphys stuttered, looking at her girlfriend with excited eyes. "I-I was going to s-say that!"

"Uh, well, we met in a store when I went shopping for ketchup," Sans explained, "Then we just bumped into each other a few more times and started hanging out."

"We d-didn't plan to really hang out until t-the third time we m-m-met," Toby said, "Then after a-awhile we exchanged phone numbers, b-b-but both agreed we wanted to h-have a private relationship."

A plate of rolls was passed around the table, eager hands grasping at the freshly baked goods. The distant sound of a car could be heard driving past the house.

"H-How did you guys start g-going out?" Alphys asked.

"Usual way. Toby came onto my doorstep with some flowers, and boom, it was a relationship." Sans picked up a bottle of ketchup Toriel had left for him and popped open the cap, welcoming the cold tomato paste to fill his mouth.

"So that's where those flowers came from!" Papyrus said, "I thought it was weird because you never liked having plants! All you ever took care of was a pet rock, which you constantly forgot to feed!"

"Heh, whoops." The comment was calm, Sans trying to ease the conversation to go lightly.

Toriel scooped a spoonful of green beans onto Frisk's plate. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Toby? Where do you work? Sans does need someone with a stable job to help support him."

The question felt like a direct bullet to the face for Sans' boyfriend, his body almost tensing at the mere word of his 'work'. A gentle skeletal hand wrapped around his own under the table, Toby finding Sans' fingers intertwining with his. The two hadn't noticed her final comment.

"I do private w-w-w-work for a Boss of mine, I-I just go out and do t-t-things he needs, like picking u-up groceries, doing chores, things like t-that," Toby explained, trying to keep as few details out into the public as possible. "It's actually h-how I met Sans, I was on a mission by the B-Boss when I bumped into him."

"Mission?" Toriel asked.

Toby gulped. Oh no.

"That's a fun little name to call it, it does make it sound more interesting!" Papyrus said, "It would probably get boring after awhile!"

"Well, the work g-gets dull, but I like messing with t-t-the people I work with," Toby explained, fork pressing into the food on his plate. "Like one of m-my partners, I like to p-poke him a lot because h-h-he gets annoyed and it's fun t-to watch."

"I can see why he and Sans would get along," Undyne joked.

"OTP!" Alphys whispered, gripping her fork with determination.

"You work with other people? What kind of work does your Boss have you do that requires a lot of people?" Toriel asked.

"W-Well, we're more l-like a big group," Toby pointed out, nervousness eating at his core. "W-We all work for him overall, but only a-a-a-a few work directly with him. I-I only work with t-two other people.

"What kind of dates have you t-two gone on?" Alphys wheezed out, her inability to retain her shipping habits causing the words to slip from her mouth.

"I can answer that." Sans' hand squeezed Toby's under the table. "A picnic one, a couple movie date... a petting zoo a couple of times, and a few times at some restaurants. Just random things, really."

"That is so c-cute!" Alphys hissed, "You guys are s-so adorable."

"But what a-about you two? S-S-S-S-S-S..." Toby took a deep breath, pausing for a moment with a painful jerk of his body. "Sans said you two were... were d-dating."

"Yeah, but it's not as interesting as this!" Undyne said, "You two have been dating for seven months and we never knew! Dude, you're coming everywhere with us now!"

"Toby's work requires him to be really busy, I don't even get to see him that much," Sans said, "He had to convince his co workers to cover for him today."

"I can also understand that, why don't we just talk about possible future plans later?" Toriel asked, setting down her cup of water.

And so, dinner continued.

The discussion was light, yet still demanding on Sans and Toby. Both of them had to be quick with their thinking, new excuses developing left and right as new questions dropped on the two like bombs. What were his interests? What were his coworkers like? Have they kissed yet?

Food was soon finished, satisfied scraps of metal grinding against the newly emptied plates. Toby hadn't had that type of cooked meal in his entire life, it was amazing. Everything was homemade, something never experienced by the killer before. The food was warm, practically melting onto his tongue with each bite. Tears were almost shed when he found the lack of food on his plate, before his considerate boyfriend slid over his unfinished plate for Toby to gorge himself upon like a gamer would.

The food, no matter how delicious it was, wouldn't pass for the conversation. Although his friends were rather nice, it didn't matter. Toriel was the previous Queen who quit because she objected with murder, and Undyne was the head of the Royal Guard who imprisoned people like himself. It was unknown to everyone else at the table that they were his enemies, and he would only hesitate to bring down a hatchet on them due to Sans' emotional ties with them.

The dinner was over as quickly as it had begun, the stress flowing from him as soon as the man was seated within the car again.

"We made it!" Sans laughed, high fiving Toby.

"W-We did!" Toby agreed happily, smile tugging at his lips beneath his mask.

The happiness was short lived. Although the two had done well on the first meeting, more were sure to come. With the combined determination of everyone, they wouldn't let Sans' new boyfriend disappear so quickly. If someone was dating one of their group, they wouldn't get out of social events so quickly. And Sans understood that from experience. A single instance of him trying to skip out from leaving his house, due to his lazy nature, led to Papyrus coming to his house and dragging Sans out. Not to mention they had Frisk on their side, and the kid was just a little bundle of determination. If they could free the monster race and defeat a practical god, they could find Toby.

That's how they found themselves parked on the side of the road, the car dipping slightly into the woods as Sans' attention was focused on his phone at a new text. "Toriel said she was interested in doing a bonfire."

"W-Which I would h-h-have to come to?" Toby asked, reapplying his goggles onto his face.

"Yup," Sans sighed, "I'll do my best to get you out of most of these, and we can start hanging out during your missions too. Like, the lesser one's, I'm not really into killing people right now. Too much work."

"We could s-s-spend sometime t-together when I have to go into town for g-g-g-groceries," Toby hummed in agreement, a tic pulsing through his body as he pushed open the car door.

"Sounds like a plan," Sans said, grabbing the side of Toby's jacket to pull the lover boy in for a quick smooch. "Good luck, text ya when you get back."


	4. Chapter 4

The holes in their story started to show.

They were small, such as leaks were on boats. One lie after another, slightly grazing the outer layer. Barely noticeable to those on board, neither Sans nor Toby bothering to fix them. Just small, dainty pieces of information that barely aligned, but still worked. A mistake led to Toby claiming their place of meeting was on the streets instead of a store, and another had Sans give Undyne and Toriel two different reasons as to why Toby couldn't come that night. Although the two abord felt the shifts and scraps against their fragile ship, it held against the tidal waves of his friends.

Overtime, the blows became bigger, more noticeable. Small holes were broken through the wood, dribbling in the waters of disbelief into their relationship and Toby's true identity. When Toby had to leave one day, the delay before his poorly made excuse made Undyne tilt her eyebrows with confusion. A lie from Sans about work made Alphys perk up, the words, "I thought Toby worked for a private business, not at a store" tainting the air. With each inconsistency in their stories came another hole, the sink starting to wobble as it tried to sail through the intense storm around them.

Sans and Toby both tried their best, they really did. They pressed forward with their hope being the sails, desperately trying to keep their relationship afloat. However, it wasn't just Sans' friends that noticed, Toby's did as well. Toby's increasing interest in 'petting zoos' brought an angry proxy to his bedroom door, arms crossed while demanding that Toby was purposely skipping out of needed work. A poorly made excuse drew in the attention of another killer, the masked man tilting his head when Toby awkwardly said he was going to the movies while emphasizing how he would _definitely_ be going alone.

The biggest hit on the ship, though, had been during ice skating.

Months later from their original meeting, Sans and Toby had shared an event with the others under fluttering snow flakes. Lights sparkled around them as Sans balanced on his blades. Toby, on the other hand, was forced to lean against Sans, body twitching. Warm clothes concealed both of them as they carefully threaded across the ice, passing by Undyne and Alphys.

"How are you and Papyrus so good?" Undyne yelled at Sans, gripping a side bar just as Toby did Sans.

"We lived in Snowdin, we practically went ice skating everyday!" Sans laughed, looking at his brother to find him gliding expertly across the ice.

The night had actually started good. Toby and Sans considered it to be a date, the two holding one another closely as they made progress throughout the night. A few kisses were stolen by one another each time Toby's weight caused them to fall, the two laughing on the ground. They weren't the only two, as everyone else collapsed onto the ice at least once. Papyrus was the only one who stood tall, declaring how great he was as he would quickly approach to help his friends up.

When it happened, it was a blur. One moment, the damaged ship had been drifting softly, sailing through the sea. The next, Sans could almost feel the explosions as the ship practically shattered in half, waves wrapping around the boat as it started to sink.

It started slow. Toriel had approached Sans as he was shaking off the shoes, freeing his feet from the confines to the ice skating shoes. With a phone in hand, she looked at him with a look of worry

"Sans, I am not sure how to bring this up," Toriel said, brown eyes sorrowful with regret. "But, ah... I don't think Toby is who he says he is."

Frisk gave Sans another sad look, his soul dropping with worry. What was she implying?

"What?" The question tasted sour in his mouth, like Sans shouldn't be asking this.

The conversation felt like the warning before the storm, the clouds approaching the ship from the distance. Dread slowly crawled up Sans' back as he watched Toriel continue.

"I looked up his name, and I even used both of the last names he's told me before, which is another problem," Toriel said, "Toby is a lovely boy, and I can tell that you care about him, but that's why I have to tell you this. Sans, he doesn't exist. There's no local private businesses, he's lied about where he lives around four times. There's no Toby Smith's that look like him, and Toby Flenderson is from a T.V show. Your boyfriend doesn't exist."

"Of course he's real, I've been dating him for almost a year now," Sans chuckled, his voice strained.

"I know, that's why I'm concerned." Toriel took it upon herself to sit down next to him, resting a hand on his knee as if he needed comforting. "It's been bothering me for awhile. Toby has been all over the place with his information, I feel that he's been lying to all of us about himself, and that he's been doing that to you as well."

"... 'Course he's not," Sans said, struggling for any excuses to use. "Toby's a good, honest guy. Sometimes he just gets shaken up and confused, and he doesn't like the idea of people knowing where he lives, that's why he doesn't really like telling you guys about that."

"No, Sans, I'm being serious. Toby has no records, he practically doesn't exist. And I know that you will be upset, but I looked around your house because I didn't trust him."

"You... you snooped through my house?" Sans asked.

"I found a hatchet hidden behind your house," Toriel insisted, Frisk nodding. "Toby had left a sharp weapon behind your house today. He may be dangerous!"

Toby often traveled to Sans' house before or after his missions, making him hide his 'extra' belongings out back whenever Sans had company over. As he had done earlier that day, Toby hiding his weapons behind Sans' back before he would loop around and enter through the front. That would explain why Toriel had taken longer getting there, not because her and Frisk were behind, but because they had noticed Toby and snooped around what he left near Sans' house!

If there was any excuse to what they saw, Sans couldn't think of any. His silence seemed to be enough of a response for Toriel to grasp his hand in her own.

"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, "But you had to know that your boyfriend is a fraud."

"He's not a fraud!" Sans argued, voice slightly rising. "He might not have any records, but that doesn't mean he's a fraud."

Due to Sans' raised voice, Undyne approached the group, "What's going on?"

That's when it happened.

The shout was loud, echoing around just as the impact on the ship did. It drew everyone's attention to what happened next.

There was just blood.

Sans didn't see how it happened. It was long after the event, watching the report on the T.V later, that the skeleton had learned it was by a blade from Toby's ice skates. But he saw the blood. It dribbled down the ice, a limp human body falling into the puddle. And above them stood Toby, the boys back to the group. His back didn't cover the blood that stained his shoes, or the terrified faces of those around him as they stared with shock ridden eyes. Behind him, Sans could hear Alphys scream.

The ship had been sunk. Their relationship was nothing but driftwood floating in the ocean after that.

Papyrus was the one who dragged Sans to the car, Toby's running form disappearing down the street. Blood stained footprints trailed after him, taunting the poor boy for his crime. The voices of his friends were distant, as was the cars engine.

Only when he got to Papyrus' house did it register to his mind. Toby had abruptly killed someone before he ran. Undyne had tried to give chase, but she couldn't get a grasp on his soul, so Toby managed to disappear.

His brother, his sweet brother, held him so caringly. "It's okay to cry, I know you loved him," Papyrus had whispered.

No tears came. Sans had saw the body, as he did Toby's L.O.V.E. His boyfriend did nothing wrong to Sans.

Yet the others didn't see it that way. All they saw was a murder, one done by Toby. They didn't see his L.O.V.E, his intentions behind the murder. If they saw what Sans did, perhaps they would have seen the burning hatred contained within the now dead soul. All Toby did was put out that fire, he shouldn't be treated like this.

That's why he simply sat in silence with his brother, staring down at the carpet with a dead expression that the others took as grief. Bless their souls, they really did try to help Sans. Comforting words were given to him, apologizing for what happened. A warm blanket was fitted around him, a cup of prepared tea pushed gently into his hands. Sans could barely pay attention, as to him, they were the people in the wrong. They didn't know how important Toby had been, how he had just saved people's lives.

Alphys was scared. Sans could hear her throwing up inside of the bathroom, her body trembling so hard it shook the toilet lid she was leaning against with her arms. Nightmares were already gathering in the back of her mind, simply waiting for the lizard to sleep so they could startle her awake.

Overworking herself, Undyne tried to comfort her girlfriend as she did Sans, while also being on the phone with Asgore as she dealt with the killer on the loose. Undyne gave all of the information she had on Toby before she discovered just how limited her knowledge on the man was, yellow eyes widening as she couldn't even give a simple full name or address.

Papyrus tried his best. Hugging Sans, offering to go get him some ketchup. He thought his brother was in silence from shock. That was correct, sure, but the cause of his shock wasn't from discovering his boyfriend was a killer. No, it was from feeling the ship be destroyed. Toby and Sans could never be the same again, his friends would never let the two close together again. They would attack his boyfriend-

Oh, oh no. Were they still boyfriends?

Of course they were. Toby wouldn't leave Sans because of a murder, it wasn't like Sans didn't know his boyfriend was a serial killer.

But what about his Boss? What if he found out, and stopped Toby from ever seeing him again? Or would he simply just end Toby?

His phone hasn't buzzed once. Toby hadn't texted him.

And there was Toriel. She never left Sans' side either, only retreating once to make tea for him before she was right next to him again. Her hands were always on him, convincing herself she was comforting him through constant rubbing on his back, or by simply resting a hand on his shoulder with a close embrace. Sans didn't need her, he just wanted Toby's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Only after waking up the next morning did Sans manage to calm down, chest heavy with the weight of his knowledge. The blanket fell from his body as Sans moved, eye sockets peeling back to look at the wall.

The news was already on, Papyrus having been sitting next to his sleeping form. When Sans stirred, Papyrus was leaning towards him, helping his beloved brother up.

"Are you okay?"

Naturally, that would be the first question Papyrus would ask. Sans wasn't okay the night before, and there was no doubt that he wouldn't be okay now.

"Not really," Sans muttered, voice hoarse.

The news practically laughed at Sans as the program continued, tainting his boyfriends name. They called him things they shouldn't, they didn't know him. How could they call him that when they didn't know the story?

The hug from Papyrus, though brief, did feel nice. Distant chatter could be heard as Undyne's voice wafted through the vents from Papyrus' bedroom. Pots and pans clattered together as Toriel shuffled around the kitchen, the fragrance of freshly cooked omelette dancing in the air.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Papyrus said, smiling softly at his brother. "Do you want anything to eat? I know you're usually hungry when you wake up."

"No, not really." Sans was honest. "I might throw up. I don't like this."

"No one does," Papyrus agreed, voice low. "I'm really sorry, the Great Papyrus should have stopped him."

"'T's not your fault, bro. It's no one's fault."

Sans wearily rubbed his eye sockets, glancing to find Toriel watching him. Another soft smile was served to him before she turned back to the oven to continue her cooking.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you know now that Toby is dangerous. He hurt someone, and from what Toriel had told us, he may have been planning to kill you when you two returned home. She and Frisk had found a hatchet that Toby hid behind your house."

If only he could tell them. Sans desperately wanted things to go back to the way they had been before. Or, on the other hand, he wanted things to be different than they were. Sans yearned to be able to be with both his friends and Toby, not having to stress about the things that plagued his mind now. But didn't everyone wish for that? Why would Toby Fox listen to him if so many others desired some type of perfect life?

To think that the surface was supposed to be their utopia. Oh, how that was far from the truth. With the new location came the new set of obstacles, new troubles to taint their lives with unhappiness and stress.

"I know, Tori told me," Sans muttered.

Papyrus nodded gently. "I think you should stay here, just in case Toby tries to head back to your house to hurt you."

"Toby wouldn't hurt me."

There was a sigh, Papyrus looking at Sans with sad eye sockets, as if he was a puppy who just fell onto his face. As if Sans didn't understand the situation.

"Papyrus, let me help," Toriel said, moving over to the couch before she sat down on the other side of Sans. "I know you loved him, but that Toby you fell in love was a lie. We think he may have been using you, but either way, he killed someone unprovoked. Toby told everyone lies about himself, hid weapons around your house, and overall is a dangerous man. The police are even having trouble identifying him because he always wore gloves and the mask to cover his identity, along with the hoods."

Sans could understand where they were coming from, he'd give them that. To them, Toby was always suspicious from the moment he met. The man wanted a private relationship, he didn't like going out in public, he always wore concealing clothes, and changed his lies constantly. But Sans could see things they couldn't, thus letting him come to his own conclusions. Not only that, Toby told him everything. Sans was the only person he could confide in, as was Toby for Sans, which really let their relationship blossom.

He would continue to love Toby, even if they rejected him.

The man never abused Sans, he always made sure to even put away his weapons in consideration. Not that Sans minded them. He was a man who judged, and Toby was innocent. The people he killed were more evil than his intentions.

"How about you stay with me, instead?" Toriel inquired.

"Toby's been to both of your houses," Sans pointed out, "If he did look for me, and he didn't find me at my house, he'd just look everywhere else."

If only Sans could admit that he did want Toby to find him. Sans would, but he would have to play by their rules and logic. And to be able to be with Toby again, he would need to find somewhere to be alone. Staying at a friends house wouldn't help at all.

"You can get a hotel, I'll find one for you."

And there was Undyne, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a phone in hand. Sleep seemed to be lacking in her, bags dragging under her eyes and stress building like a waiting explosion on her face. Baggy clothes clung to her scales, proof that she hasn't even changed from yesterday.

"I was planning on getting you one anyway, we kind of have to place you under witness protection," Undyne said, tilting her hips when a yawn tore through her sentence. "Well, something like witness protection. Until we can catch Toby, or deem you safe enough to return home."

"Oh, great," Sans sighed.

"It's for the best, sorry." Greasy red hair was flicked over her shoulder. "But I really mean it. Sorry man, for all of this. I... I really thought Toby was a good guy. You two really got along."

"I thought he loved me." That was a lie, Toby still loved him.

"He still might, which is why we have to move you into a safer place to stay. He really seemed head over heels for you, so he might try and come to convince you to hide him. Maybe even kidnap you, so we're trying to steer clear of that. You guys had been dating for almost a year, so either he was using you for a cover story to blend in, or he really likes you and might do something."

"Undyne!" Papyrus said.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired... But I mean it Sans, I know you really loved the guy and I'm real sorry that this is happening." Undyne was very visibly tired, swaying on her feet.

"It's okay, I know you're under pressure right now too," Sans told her, "I'm guessing you were up all night dealing with Royal Guard duties, huh?"

"Yeah, Asgore and I have been busy." Undyne looked at her phone. "You know about some of the killings, we're all just kind of on edge."

The killings that involved Toby.

"D-Do you think he was responsible for t-the others?" Alphys asked.

With an awkward snort, she pushed up her glasses. Undyne looked at her girlfriend, tired eyes wobbling between the lizard and skeleton. Food continued to cook in the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know, but he's probably killed before," Undyne admitted, "He brought a weapon to Sans' house, and he killed that person with no hesitation. He might have known them or something. Again, sorry Sans... I'll talk about this later with you guys, I think we should get Sans out of here before his boyfriend comes back."

That's right. His boyfriend. Not ex boyfriend, his _current_ boyfriend.

Sans liked Toby. He really, really liked Toby. The man was cute, with his fluffy hair and funny attitude, and his puns were amazing! It wouldn't have mattered if Toby had killed someone with ill intent, but he hadn't. His L.O.V.E remained low, testifying to his true purpose of killing.

And so, Sans would continue to date Toby. If the killer harmed another person will ill intent, or he made any moves to harm Sans, the skeleton would have left him and even fought him. Yet Toby stood against any of those, treating his boyfriend with care and killing when necessary. That's not what the others saw. No, they saw Sans as a victim of abuse, believing the boy was led astray by the idea of love.

"Breakfast is ready if you'd like to eat, Sans," Toriel asked, his voice distant in the kitchen.

"'M not hungry," Sans hummed, running a hand down his face. "I just... I don't want to stay here, not after what happened. I don't feel safe... Can we go to that hotel?"

"If you say so," Toriel said, walking over to Undyne before she rested a hand on her back. "Why don't you go get some sleep, dear? You've been at this all night. Papyrus and I can find the hotel while you get some rest, and Alphys can help with Asgore."

Undyne mumbled a faint complaint before she staggered off, body stiff and tired. Alphys followed, tail dragging across the floor as she tried to help anyway she could.

Thankfully, Papyrus and Toriel were quick in finding a hotel, locating one in the next town over. Toriel voiced the option of picking a closer hotel, but Papyrus shut down that idea. If the hotel was too close, it defeated the purpose of Sans even being there. Sans agreed, but for his own personal reasons. If he was further from them, he could have more time to try and find Toby.

At least the two had talked about this before, having enough foresight to see that the possibility of his true life being revealed splitting them apart. Sans could remember the conversation as clear as day, Toby's warmth from his hand tingling with the memories.

_"If they did find out, they wouldn't let me see you anymore," Sans had whispered at the time, fingers tied with Toby's. "They would probably make sure I would have you blocked, and they'd attack you if they saw you near me. I have lower H.P, they've always been more protective of me."_

_"As am I-I," Toby mumbled, a smile pulling at his lips. "And I don't want t-t-t-to stop seeing you again. I r-r-really like you."_

_"Me too," Sans agreed, "You're the only person I would make an effort for in a relationship, I really like being with you. I don't care if you're a killer, you have killer hair, so..."_

_"What s-should w-w-w-w-we do?" Toby asked, his body arm flinching._

_"Not give up, that's for sure," Sans told him, "I can't predict how they'll find out, and what they'd do, but I have to follow the law. You don't. We can text, email, anything to find one another and to keep together. If it really comes down to it, I'll be open to the idea of running away."_

_"No, w-we're not doing that," Toby said, "I know h-h-how much you love your b-brother, I don't want to take him away without a-a-any good reason."_

_"Not unless we have no other choices," Sans said, "I love him, but I love you too. If they split us apart, you have to come and find me. I'll sneak out of a window if they even lock me inside of a room, just come and find me."_

And Toby followed through.

The hotel room was alright, not the best, but Sans didn't care. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and the bathroom was next to the bedroom. Small and cozy, not too bad. Sans tried to make a joke about his sock pile, but it didn't seem appropriate for the mood, so he dropped it.

Papyrus had went back to Sans' house to grab a few of his brothers clothing, Toriel taking their alone time to offer Sans comfort for his lovers betrayal. Sans simply remained silent, seeming to prompt the woman on with more hugs.

"Make sure to at least eat breakfast," Toriel said, gently handing Sans the packaged food she had brought with her. "I made omelets with ketchup for you, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Tori," Sans said, voice quiet.

She couldn't stay there forever, none of them could. If Toby was going to hunt down and try to hurt Sans, as they expected he would, then clearly the boy would have gone for his house. Once he would realize Sans was absent, he would try to track his family and friends. If any of Sans' friends stayed with him, Toby could use them to track him down, negating the purpose of the hotel. Either way, it didn't matter. Sans was going to text Toby his location anyway. Not that they needed to know that.

Only after they left and Sans went onto his phone did he realize they had thought ahead. Toby's contact was deleted from his phone, and when he reassigned it, he found that Toby was blocked as well. It would make sense that they would go onto his phone to try and track Toby's phone number to find him, but did they not expect Sans to not memorize it? Sure, he was lazy, but he saw the phone number everyday. It was as memorable as the sticky note trail next to the sock back at home. Not to mention... why did they block him for Sans? Were they really that set on what was 'best for Sans'?

Sans hadn't even heard the window open when the time came, the skeleton staring blankly at the phone as the T.V played in the background. If they had gotten Toby's phone number from his phone, which they likely did, they could have a watch on the number. Sending him a text would be too risky at this point, it would alert them Sans was on Toby's side.

"S-Sans."

Looking to the hallway door, Sans found Toby standing in the doorway, his brown hair ruffled from wind and his clothes messy. He was breathing heavily, as if he had ran.

"I-I-"

There was no hesitation before Sans was standing up, rushing towards Toby to embrace him in a hug. Toby responded instantly, drawing in the short skeleton before he tilted up his chin for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The distant sound of the city continued outside, cars humming past the window. A dog parking could be heard, a train rolling in the background. The T.V was playing in the room, but was lost to the sounds of their own conversation.

Sans and Toby would admit they were both love struck by one another. They had good chemistry, though, who could blame them? Toby had very fluffy hair, the type that Sans liked running his phalanges through. Sans was short, allowing for Toby to scoop him up into hugs. Toby really liked hugs, as did Sans.

The two lovers were curled onto the bed, bodies pressed together. Sans' hands dug through Toby's hair while Toby's arms clutched the back of his blue hoodie, holding him as close as possible.

"Missed you," Sans hummed out, pinching a piece of hair between his fingers. "A lot."

"S-Same," Toby agreed, resting his forehead against Sans'. "I couldn't t-t-t-text you, I had to get a n-n-n-new phone."

"I figured, they took your number off of my phone while I had been asleep. They even blocked you and deleted your messages without asking me," Sans mumbled, "I should get your email, too, just in case."

"Good i-idea..."

Although they had only been away for one day from each other, the sheer threat of being split apart had taken its toll. If this had occurred in their first or second month of dating, the threat wouldn't have been as impactful. However, this was over a year into their relationship, and they had grown rather close over that time. With each month that had passed, the fear of being split apart grew more and more until the scare had them grasping each other for comforting hugs and kisses.

"I'll probably be staying in this hotel for awhile," Sans whispered, "We agreed it'd be more safe, and we agreed they shouldn't come over so much in case they were followed."

"That's g-g-good," Toby said, "We don't want T-Toby to come and f-f-f-f-find you, that'd suck..."

"It really would," Sans replied, "If he happened to sneak in through my living room window while I was sleeping, and happened to... do things to me..."

Both of their gazes lingered towards the others mouths.

"Yeah, i-it would be a shame... i-i-if Toby broke in while you had been sleeping and y-you found yourself in a _s-situation_..."

They both leaned forward slightly, letting their mouths connect in the middle. Sans' hands trailed down from Toby's hair, grasping the back of his neck to pull him closer and-

"W-Wait."

Toby gently sat up on the back of his elbows, looking over at Sans.

"What?" Sans asked.

"What if y-you... you came w-w-with me?" Toby asked, leaning against the pillows. "I mean, we can run a-a-away together."

"Run away?" Sans asked, following him up onto his elbows. "Like, from everyone? You sure?"

"Yeah!" Toby said, "So I-I don't have to kill people a-a-anymore, and you d-d-d-don't have to worry about trying to hide me. We c-could wait a f-f-few months then, once my p-proxy role fades off, w-w-we can explain to Papyrus why I didn't have any choice. Send him updates a-and stuff, just for a bit... I know you don't want t-t-to leave him, but it'd help us b-both get away for a bit so we can b-b-be together."

"That... That's actually... " Sans climbed out of his bed.

"What are y-you-"

"I actually planned this a bit ago, like, a few months back," Sans explained, pulling out his laptop onto the desk in the corner of the room. "I transferred a lot of my money to a separate account that Papyrus doesn't know about, and I have a few hotels pulled up awhile away in the middle of cities that we could go to, away from the forest, and pretty far away from here. So your Boss couldn't find you, and your proxy servitude to him would fade off in that time, He wouldn't know where you've gone, Paps wouldn't know where I've gone, and that'd be it."

Toby approached from behind, leaning down to look at the computer screen next to Sans.

"They're all a-a-animal free?" He asked.

"You said you've always wanted a dog," Sans said, turning towards him with a smile. "So, babe, you wanna run away?"

Toby had no hesitation before he hugged Sans.

"Y-Yes!" He said, planting a kiss on his cheekbone. "But no poisoning yourself. Or myself."

"Noted," Sans snorted.

Paper scraped as a sigh sounded, the tall skeleton gently folding the letter open. The bare envelope lay as a reminder to how they had found his hotel room empty, a single not left on that fateful day. Sans had run away, with Toby, the very man Papyrus had thought was going to hurt his brother.

There was plenty enough evidence now that Toby was far from that. The letter itself was written by Sans, his distinct comic font used throughout all the letters. He explained everything, to how they had met, to why Toby had suddenly killed that person. Sans would return later, but for now, he and Toby would both hide. For their happiness.

Papyrus couldn't object to that. The defeated, utter hopeless look Sans had held that morning after the killing was horrible to look at. At the first note, Papyrus had been worried for his brothers safety. Running away with a killer at just one whim? At least he swore it would only be for a few months, and that he intended to see his brother again.

Surprisingly, Papyrus wasn't the only one who accepted the note. He had known Toby for awhile now, and he knew Sans. Sans wasn't stupid, especially when it came to abandoning everything for another man. He knew Toby for a good time now, and everyone understood that Sans knew what he was doing. Undyne closed her lips and briskly nodded, calling Asgore to call off the search for Toby. Alphys went silent, but Papyrus could see she was mouthing 'otp' into her clawed hands.

Toriel was the only one who didn't accept it, she didn't like it. " _Sans wouldn't just leave us, he's been kidnapped by Toby!_ " The note was in Sans' handwriting, he was the only person in the world who was able to write in perfect comic sans, much like Papyrus and his own font. " _Clearly Toby forced Sans to write it!_ " Then why would he force Sans to write such a long note? And why wouldn't Sans try to at least write in a clue? " _Sans is lying, he wouldn't date a killer! He's probably just lovesick, we have to save him!_ " Sans is smart, he wouldn't go running away with a man without a good reason. Not to mention he said he would be sending notes often and would plan to meet once again. " _Sans doesn't love him! He's being tricked!_ " Actually, if anything, Toby was the most truthful to Sans. Sans said in the note he met Toby after Toby had killed someone, and looking at the dates, it lined up to a murder near Sans' house that had occured. Papyrus could recall checking in on Sans to make sure he was okay. " _We blocked Toby's number off of Sans' phone, clearly he's been followed!_ " That one earned looks from everyone, Toriel having retreated under their gazes. No, they hadn't. And they weren't aware that she had done that when she had grabbed his phone to 'look for evidence' after the ice skating incident.

After a week, Toriel's excuses sputtered out of their fuel, becoming nothing more than upset comments at the passing. And when the first sent note arrived in the mail, she had lost any more excuses she could hope to create, as it became clear that Sans was perfectly willing and happy running away with Toby. Not only was there another letter describing how they were doing, confirming how they were alive, there was a picture of the two. Naturally t-posing, something Papyrus didn't understand why Sans found it so funny, but he accepted the picture with a thankful sigh nevertheless. Sans and Toby were both alive, and were both doing okay.

Notes came once a week for the past few months, each detailing information. Papyrus was glad Sans didn't cut them out, he would have been worried sick about Sans' safety and health. Toby and Sans were doing well, they were happy together. No abuse, no kidnapping. Just two boyfriends going on a retreat to ensure Toby wouldn't have to kill people anymore.

This particular note, however, was one Papyrus found grinning widely at. It was a note detailing how Sans had found a cool restaurant in the city, but this time, gave a location and date. For Papyrus to come and see his brother again, so they could catch up.

So this wasn't like Romeo and Juliet, in the end. Toby had discarded his needs for killing, and Sans' family accepted Toby as his boyfriend.

What a great way to end their story. 


End file.
